An application programming interface (API) may be used to exchange data between a server system (e.g., first computer system) and a client system (e.g., second computer system). The API of a software application installed on a server system may comprise a plurality of API methods that may be used to access server resources. For example, the client system may exchange data with the server system by transmitting a request to perform an API method. The request may identify the API method to be performed and may optionally comprise one or more API parameters.